princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Ikuto Kimijima
Kimijima holds the title of "The Negotiator of the Court". He is currently cultivating a new path called Intellitennis. Background Kimijima is introduced as amongst the best School U-17 players of Japan in New Prince of Tennis and ranked as the No.7 U-17 player as a member of the Genius 10. Kimijima is also the star of a TV commercial for "Cola Vita". Appearance Kimijima wears glasses. Has significant neat sideburns. He has white colored hair. His hair has a parting on the right side of his head and is neatly slicked back. Personality Kimijima is shown as calm and collected. He is also shown to have a valued opinion among the other members at the camp since he is in control of the match rota upon the news that the No.s 11-20 of the 1st Stringers were replaced by middle schoolers besides Irie Kanata and that the other middle schoolers wanted to challenge for the Top 10 places. He is confident and has a similar arrogance not unlike the Top 10 players who had just returned from their Foreign Expedition. History U-17 Camp U-17 Camp Revolution Kimijima is first seen on the 1st Stringers coach with the other 1st Stringers agreeing with Akiba Kouyou that the 2nd Stringers in the camp should be greeting them upon their return of their Foreign Expedition. He then arrives with the rest of the Top 10 at Court 16 and meets the 2nd Stringers for his match with a 2nd Stringer chosen to challenge him. Kimijima is then present at the main court with all the other players to see the return of the Black Jersey Brigade Middle schoolers that faced No.s 11-19 representatives who had just returned from their Foreign Expedition and like the rest of the camp was shocked that the middle schoolers had now become 1st Stringers. Kimijima then decides to create a Match Rota including the middle schoolers which nobody expected would happen. Later in the evening, Kirihara Akaya and Marui Bunta are watching TV in a lounge at the camp and notice Kimijima appearing on TV for a commercial advertising a drink. Genius 10 Challenge With the new list no longer including High Schoolers but Middle Schoolers taking on the Top 10, Kimijima and Tōno Atsukyo head to their room as Kimijima warns Tōno not to use full power against the Middle Schoolers, believing there was a large gap between the Top 10 and them. He and the rest of the Top 10 sit in a separate spot from the rest of the camp as the matches for the Top 10's badges commence. After Gin's defeat at the hands of Duke Watanabe, Kite and Marui prepare to take on Kimijima and his doubles partner Tōno Atsukyo for the 3rd Match, challenging Kimijima and Tōno for the titles of All-Japan Junior's No.7 & 8 respectively. In the first game, despite Tōno's violent tennis, Marui and Kite swiftly take the first game. The audience comment that Kite and Marui make a good doubles pair. It is eventually revealed that Kite is betraying Marui simply because Kimijima asked him to betray Marui. This makes the match 3 vs 1. However it is revealed after Kimijima/Tōno win the first set 6-3, that Kimijima had told Kite in his negotiation to injure Tōno beyond recovery. The game goes on with Kimijima taking points, and Tōno attacking Marui with violent shots from the front with Kite hitting shots at Marui from the back, causing Marui to bring out his new volley defense technique, to prevent Kite from getting to the ball. Unfortunately for Kimijima his negotiation wasn't successful, as Kite then hit a Habu which everybody believed to be aimed at Marui, however it swerved around Marui and went straight into Kimijima's right eye, knocking off his glasses and causing the side of it to bleed in the process. Prior to the U-17 World Cup The head coach takes the high school and middle school representatives to the beach, presumably in the US, and tasks them to pick up girls. Kimijima sings at the beach and asks who wants to put suntan oil on his body in fluent English. Many girls volunteer. Niou uses his method and also succeeds. Tennis Record U-17 Camp World Cup Playing Style and Techniques Whilst Kimijima was using his Left hand to play tennis on the TV commercial that Kirihara saw of him, however against Marui Bunta and Kite Eishiro pair he used his right hand to face them. While playing tennis Kimijima has his jersey tied around his waist. Kimijima is shown to be highly skilled in terms of technique like the rest of the Top 10 as he was calmly keeping up with Marui and Kite while he claimed to be only at 60%. Further testament to his skill is that while at just 60%, he outclassed net play specialist Marui at the net. According to the Official Fanbook Volume 23.5, Kimijima has 16 "Song Lyrics" as his moves. Only three are known and the other 13 are likely to counter Tohno's 13 Execution Methods. *Water Surface *Castle Walls *Spiderweb U-17 Stats Speed - 5: It's astonishing how fast his negotiation speed is. However, the slowness of his service speed is just one of his issues. Power - 4: He has a strong and reassuring ability to break into a negotiation. However, with his body type, he is lacking overall in muscle strength. Stamina - 4: He has an established reputation for being very persistent in negotiating in a match. However, even in the best situation, he lacks stamina for a whole set. We hope he will train this henceforth. Mental - 7: He has the mental fortitude to never give up any kind of negotiation.　He understands better than anyone that Tennis is a mental sport. Technique - 5: Backroom deals, internal discord, favorable conditions...his specialty negotiation technique would make even adults feel embarrassed. Kurobe Memo: Sipping victory after selling out his comrade. His play style isn't fair, but it can be said that it is the hand necessary for his continued survival of the U-17 in the world. In addition to his outstanding natural negotiation powers, it seems like if he was to extend his universal sphere of influence, he would have no enemies far and wide. Trivia Character Trivia *Kimijima has been in media production since he was a child and he especially flourishes in dramatic acting roles. *Kimijima speaks fluent English. *He is the star of a TV commercial for the energy drink, "Cola Vita" *He is currently contracted to 5 different commercial companies. He has even appeared in commercials for sports brands. *He has had his stuff stolen from him at camp before Other Trivia Personal Information *Hobbies: Reading, Looking into a Mirror *Committee: School Festival Planning Committee *Favorite Color: Black *Favorite Food: Paella *Thing he wants most: Everyone's Love *Thing you're bad at: Slithering Things, People who are too blunt *Specialty outside of tennis: Skin care Gallery Kimijima_Commercial.png|Kimijima in the Cola Vita Commercial (Manga) Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:3rd Year High School Category:High Schooler Category:U-17 Camp Category:Doubles Specialists Category:1st Stringer Category:Right-Handed Category:All-Rounder Category:World Cup Participants Category:High School Club Member Category:Megane Category:March Births Category:AB Blood Types Category:Pisces